When I Meet You Again
by pretzelss
Summary: Orang yang sempat membuat Naruto mengalami kebiasaan aneh saat kecil, akhirnya bertemu lagi dengannya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Meet You Again**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T+

Warnings : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, AU, MxM, miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain.

Summary : Orang yang sempat membuat Naruto mengalami kebiasaan aneh saat kecil, akhirnya bertemu lagi dengannya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di _highschool_.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, SHIIBA Nana.

I do not own the character

A/N : Terinspirasi dari komik SHIIBA Nana- My Egoist Teacher

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan seragam sekolah penuh dengan peluh. Dia berdecak dengan keras kala mengingat bahwa kelas pertamanya pagi ini adalah bahasa inggris. Jam yang paling menyebalkan karena hanya mata pelajaran itu saja yang belum memiliki pengajar tetap.

Jadi, yang selalu mengisi jam bahasa inggris adalah Orochimaru- _sensei_. Guru biologi yang agak menyebalkan - _Err_ , maksudnya _extremely terrible_.

Naruto berhasil selamat melewati gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup itu. Untung saja Kotetsu- _san_ sedang berbaik hati pagi ini. Keadaan Konoha _High School_ jika sudah mepet bel seperti ini sangatlah sepi. Membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdebar karena ketakutan menghadapi hukuman keterlambatannya dari Orochimaru- _sensei_.

'AARGH! Kenapa aku harus menonton sampai begitu larut- _ttebayo_!'

"Permisi!" Ujar Naruto sembari membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Dan melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kelasnya malah membuatnya sepuluh kali lebih ketakutan.

Bukan Orochimaru- _sensei_.

Tapi kepala sekolah dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya.

Ralat- orang yang sangat dikenalinya! Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Teman kakaknya saat masa SMA dulu. Orang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi mimpi buruk…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Uzumaki Kurama atau yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Kyuubi berjalan memasuki rumahnya._

 _"Tadaima!"_

 _"OKAELIII! Kyuubi-niichaaaaan!" Teriak sebuah suara dari dalam rumah. Itu adalah adik semata wayang Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _"Naru-chan! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Naruto tercengang pada pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna raven dan bola mata sekelam malam. Seperti charming prince yang dibacanya di buku dongeng Cinderella. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah putih itu._

 _"Aku ingin membuat minum dulu! Kalian tunggu disini sebentar!" Ujar Kyuubi melenggang ke dapur._

 _"Halo, Nii-chan! Namaku Uzumaki Naluto-ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto dengan polosnya. Naruto berpikir sebentar lagi orang ini akan membenarkan pengucapannya yang salah. Yang harusnya 'Naruto' menjadi 'Naluto'_

 _Tapi perkataan pangeran tampan untuk pertama kali….._

 _"Berputar tiga kali, lalu gonggong!"_

 _Membuat Naruto- yang sekarang- ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup._

"Halo. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengajar bahasa inggris mulai hari ini. Salam kenal." Ujar Sasuke- _ugh- sensei_ sembari tersenyum.

Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, pengelihatannya, ataupun bumi yang ia pijak saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan 'salam kenal' dan tersenyum? OOH, yang benar saja!

"Dan.. _uhm_ ," Sasuke menundukan kepala untuk melihat absen kelas. "Uzumaki Naruto, nanti tolong bawakan tugas yang akan saya beri ke ruangan bahasa inggris ya. Terima kasih."

Naruto tercenung. Mungkin Sasuke sudah berubah. Sasuke yang dulu sering menyuruhnya ini dan itu sampai-sampai Naruto hafal semua makanan dan minuman kesukaan pemuda itu- mungkin sudah berubah.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan mengetuk pintu ruang bahasa inggris dengan perlahan.

"Permisi, aku bawa lembar kertas yang tadi." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Lamban." Suara dingin Sasuke seperti memenuhi kepala Naruto. "Padahal dulu sudah kuajari. Apa semuanya sia-sia?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Permisi, lebih baik aku kembali ke kela-"

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi?" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum iblis. "Layani dulu tuanmu."

'TERNYATA ORANG INI BELUM BERUBAAAH!'

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto ingin membakar Uchiha Sasuke hidup-hidup.

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sedang membantu Sasuke meng- _cliping_ materi inggris yang akan dipelajari tiap kelas untuk esok harinya.

"Habis ini bantu periksa catatan!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram.

"Sudahlah kerjakan saja! Nanti ku sayang-sayang, kok."

'Aku tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan orang lain lagi. Aku kan sudah bukan anak SD lagi. AAAARGH!'

Naruto memeriksa buku catatan inggris itu dengan sesegera mungkin. Dia mau cepat-cepat pergi saja dari tempat terkutuk milik Uchiha Iblis Sasuke ini.

"Aku sudah selesai! Aku mau pula-"

"Belikan teh!"

Entah kenapa kaki Naruto bergerak sendiri dan langsung membelikan teh kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Pintar sekali," Ujarnya sembari mengelus kepala Naruto.

 _'Pintar sekali,'_

Sejak dulu Sasuke memang selalu mengelus kepala Naruto sebagai imbalan dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

"Sudah SMA tapi masih suka dibelai seperti ini. Kasihan." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah. "Kuberi imbalan lebih, deh."

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto. "Tutup matamu, Naruto."

Naruto gelagapan. Pipi tannya menjadi sangat merah. "Ja-Jangan _-ttebayo_!"

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah permen kedalam mulut Naruto. "Pft.. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berbuat apa, huh?"

'AAARGGH!'

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, tolong ambilkan _CD Smart Listening_ dari kotak perlengkapan mengajar. Sekalian _CD player_ -nya juga."

Dan kaki Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya, lagi.

'Kenapa aku mematuhi perintahnya lagi? Kalau begini terus aku bakal beneran jadi budak si Uchiha gila itu! AAA!'

"Lelet!" Desis Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto. Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatas bangku langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tapi sebelum Naruto oleng, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memegang tangannya.

"Melatih orang yang lamban, juga penting dalam pendidikan." Nada suara Sasuke melembut. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang pipi tan bergaris milik Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. "Dan kau salah satunya." Ujar Sasuke sembari menyubit pipi Naruto.

'Guru kurang ajar!'

x-x-x-x-x

"Kalau begini, objeknya jadi kata ganti. Jadi urutan kalimatnya jadi seperti ini. Mengerti Sakura- _chan_?" Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengerti tentang pelajaran bahasa inggris ini, tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin berada terus di dekat _sensei_ barunya ini.

"Aku mengerti Uchiha- _sensei_. _Arigatou_.

"Bagus. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan lagi saja, ya.."

Naruto mendengus kencang. Menyindir Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung memberikan pandangan 'awas-saja-kalau-kau-berani-bilang-sifat-asliku'.

"Ah, Uzumaki." Panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Naruto langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Uchiha terkutuk itu. Ternyata Lee dan temannya, Kiba. "Bisa tolong kau gantikan kami piket? Aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Naruto. " _Gomen_. Tapi Naruto sudah berjanji akan membantu pekerjaanku. _This one's all mine- so, hands off everyone_."

"Apaan tuh artinya?" Bisik Lee pada Kiba.

"Tidak tahu, _listening_ -ku payah." Balas Kiba yang juga sambil berbisik.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Naruto sedang mengetik laporan bahasa inggris untuk besok saat dia teringat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi. Jadi Naruto membuka _Google Translate_ dan mengecek arti kalimat tersebut.

 _This one's all mine- so, hands off everyone_.

 _Dia milikku. Jadi, menyingkirlah kalian semua._

Naruto merasa wajahnya sangat panas saat ini. Mungkin pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"SELESAI DATTEBAYO!" Teriak Naruto cempreng untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya

"Cepat juga. Nah mau imbalan apa? Sudah kubilangkan, dibelai saja tidak cukup."

"Eh?"

"Ayo, Naruto. Kau mau apa?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku suka dielus kok, _ttebayo_!"

"Dasar bocah!"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah aku minta cium! Memangnya berani?"

Dan detik itu juga, Naruto dapat melihat berapa lentiknya bulu mata yang dimiliki Sasuke dalam jarak pandang yang sangat dekat- saat bibir mereka bersentuhan…..

 _TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dasar bocah!"_

 _Naruto mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah aku minta cium! Memangnya berani?"_

 _Dan detik itu juga, Naruto dapat melihat berapa lentiknya bulu mata yang dimiliki Sasuke dalam jarak pandang yang sangat dekat- saat bibir mereka bersentuhan…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

'Ya ampun.. Kemarin bibir ku bersentuhan dengan Uchiha terkutuk itu. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu lagi dengannyaa- _ttebayo_?!'

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruangan inggris.

'Bagaimana ini- _ttebayo_!'

"Uzumaki?"

"Eh, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kata anak-anak cowok di kelas kita, Uzumaki- _san_ sering membantu Uchiha- _sensei_ , ya?" Sakura tersenyum manis. "Boleh kugantikan?"

"Agak sulit kan jika Uzumaki- _san_ mengerjakan semuanya? Makanya sesekali kugantikan tugasmu."

" _Uhmm_.. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku sudah terbiasa- _ttebayo_!" Ujar Naruto sungkan, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Lagian Uchiha- _sensei_ itu galak, omongannya pedas. Bisa-bisa kau tidak kerasan, lagi."

"Kenapa kau mati-matian menolak bantuanku, sih?!" Nada bicara Sakura berubah. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin memonopoli Uchiha- _sensei_ , ya?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Baiklah." Ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang inggris lebar-lebar. " _Sensei_ , aku mulai lelah jika terus-terusan membantu _sensei_. Jadi aku meminta Haruno untuk menggantikanku."

Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan memberi penolakan besar karena Naruto ingin lari dari tanggung jawabnya- atau mungkin menurut Naruto ada sesuatu yang lain- tap ternyata...

"Ok."

Tunggu.

Kenapa Naruto merasa seperti orang terpuruk saja? Bukankah harusnya ia merasa senang, bisa terlepas dari guru yang dianggapnya terkutuk itu?

'Mungkin… karena dengan seenaknya aku berpikir bahwa selain aku.. pasti tidak bisa. Ternyata dengan siapapun tidak masalah, karena aku bukanlah orang yang spesial bagi Uchiha- _sensei_.'

'Apa Haruno juga mendapat imbalan yang sama?'

Naruto tertawa sumbang dalam banjiran air matanya. "Kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini- _ttebayo_?"

 _'Pintar sekali,'_

'Tidak boleh. Yang seharusnya berada disisi Uchiha terkutuk itu adalah aku!"

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang bahasa inggris dan tercengang akan apa yang dilihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang diliputi aura hitam dan seorang Haruno Sakura dengan pose memohon.

"Benar-benar deh." Suara dingin itu menyeruak diseluruh ruangan. Bergema dengan seramnya, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri. "Bocah ini."

"Masa aku dibantu oleh bocah bodoh macam kau?"

"Salah _print_ melulu, menganggap enteng periksa catatan, lambat menyiapkan materi pelajaran." Sasuke berdecak.

"Dan siapa yang suruh kau beli minuman ini?" Ujar Sasuke menyorongkan minuman kaleng bersoda pada Sakura. "Aku nggak mau dibantu oleh murid nggak becus. Percuma saja. Pulang sana!"

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari ruang bahasa inggris. "Maafkan aku, Uzumaki. Kau benar, ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Silahkan kembali pada pekerjaanmu."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Teh kesukaan Sasuke. "Ini. Tadi kubelikan sebelum datang kemari."

Manik hitam kelam itu menatap biru jernih dihadapannya.

"Bagus. Pintar sekali," Ujar Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis.

Naruto terperangah.

 _'Berputar tiga kali, lalu gonggong!'_

 _Naruto kecil berputar sebanyak tiga kali. "Guk!"_

 _Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagus. Pintar sekali,"_

'Ah iya, ya. Ternyata selama ini yang kuinginkan bukanlah imbalan.

Tapi..

Melihat senyumannya.'

"Sasuke, maaf! Aku bohong saat bilang aku lelah membantumu. Biarpun menurutmu siapapun bisa menggantikkan aku, tapi aku hanya mau Sasuke!" Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Naruto. "Jadi pelayan pun aku tidak apa-apa, agar aku bisa selalu ada disisi Sasuke!"

Dan Sasuke langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Anak pintar," Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Kalau begitu, kamu jadi milikku saja."

"Nah Naruto, mau imbalan apa?"

Naruto menatap manik hitam itu dengan yakin, lalu berkata pelan. " _Kiss."_

"Tapi kali ini kamu jangan kabur, lho."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dapat melihat seberapa lentiknya bulu mata indah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Dan, tanpa disadari, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran es dengan rambut raven dan bola mata hitam kelam._

 _Sejak awal._

 **OMAKE**

Suatu hari, di saat libur musim panas akan berakhir, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke berada di depan pintu rumah Uzumaki Naruto.

"KOK?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Kunjungan guru pada muridnya."

"Hei! Kau kan bukan wali kelasku!" Pekik Naruto. "Orangtua dan kakakku.. Sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Aku bohong, kok. Aku tidak berada disini karena kunjungan guru pada muridnya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ayo."

"Ayo? Kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Ke kamarmu."

"A-APA?" Pekik Naruto. _Lagi_. "Ja-jangan..?"

"Keluarkan semua PR mu."

Eh?

…..

* * *

"Selesai…." Ujar Naruto dengan suram. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua tumpukan PR ini.

Uchiha satu ini.. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bagus. Sebagai imbalannya, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di sisa liburan musim panas ini? Kita pergi ketempat yang agak jauh saja agar tidak terlihat murid lain."

Dan juga sangat baik.

"Mau!" Teriak Naruto senang lalu bergerak memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir merah Naruto.

"Ngh.."

"Yang waktu itu.. mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum iblis.

"TIDAK MAU!"

 **OWARI.**

Haaa~hh.. Akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama Lisa! PLEASEE SEKALII jangan jadi SILENT READERS YAAA! Lisa sangat butuh review dari minna-san!

RnR yaaa semuaaa

ARIGATOU!

-Lisa Saberofcatana.


End file.
